


Five Easy Steps

by Callisto



Series: Season 5 codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode: s05e02 Good God Y'all!, Gen, Hugs, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>All the angels and demons and devils and vessels and scared stragglers looking to him for a salvation he wasn’t even sure he could spell, could go fuck themselves. Or take a number at the very least. Who was he kidding that this was something he could put aside till later?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Giandujakiss's prompt: Sam and Dean reunited.
> 
> This is the first in a series of codas I wrote to season 5 episodes as they went out. So they were nearly always Kripke'd:-)

“Dean, I... it’s good to see you, man.”

“Hey,” was all Dean could manage.

Sam was thinner. His hair was long, his skin a wind-burnt brown, and he had on a dark blue jacket Dean didn’t know, together with a freshly-stitched scar on his left cheek. The jacket jolted him worse than the scar about how much time had passed.

But why was he standing there thinking about jackets and scars when he had Sam right _here_ , walking and talking and running a nervous hand through his hair... Dean’s chest was suddenly back to doing that full on rising up and down breathing thing it hadn’t been capable of since he’d somehow given away his amulet and his brother on the same terrible day.

“I’ll just...um, I should—”

Sam was looking awkward and terrified, ready to leave again. A bolt of loneliness spiked through Dean so hard and fast he almost bit his tongue to stop it. He stared across at Sam, saw the same erratic rise and fall he could feel in his own breathing, and in that second he knew he was lost.

And found.

All the angels and demons and devils and vessels and scared stragglers looking to him for a salvation he wasn’t even sure he could spell, could go fuck themselves. Or take a number at the very least. Who was he kidding that this was something he could put aside till later? He’d been an older brother first and foremost his entire life, his entire death, and his entire resurrection.

Amen.

And fuck you all.

So Dean did something he’d only done twice in his adult life, and never in a roomful of hunters.

“Dean. I’m still... I mean, I’m not—”

“Shut up,” he whispered, fierce and raw into Sam’s neck. It had taken him about five seconds and as many steps to drop his gun, stride over, and then just haul Sam in. “Just...shut _up_.” He pulled him in tighter, not caring about the awkward scuffling and throat-clearing behind them, or about the way Sam smelled of fire and ash and too many days on a burnt-out road.

“Dean,” said Sam, muffled into his shoulder, hopeful and broken in equal parts.

“I don’t care,” said Dean, his own voice cracking as Sam then made a noise and hugged him harder. “You stay, Sam. You fucking stay with me. You’re just...we’ll work it out, dude. I swear.”

Sam pulled back eventually. All the hunters had left them to it and they were alone. Sam wiped his nose on his sleeve and informed Dean he wasn’t a dog. Dean tugged on his bangs and woofed at him.

Like that, he went from holy vessel to big brother again.

In five easy steps.

******


End file.
